The Healing After the Horror
by gatewatcher
Summary: This is an addition to Episode 1 "The Hope in the Horror" of Season 12.


**SPOILER ALERT- IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE NEW SEASON 12 EPISODE 1 "THE HOPE IN THE HORROR" TURN BACK NOW-**

Author's Note-I enjoyed the Season 12 opener, but felt that it was a bit rushed in some parts. At the end of Season 11, Booth was so worried about Brennan. When he located her, got her back, and hugged her in her office, I wanted there to be a bit more of an emotional part to the story between them. ( So sue me... I love the relationship between these two. ) Please let me know what you think.

To be on the safe side, it is rated Teen.

THE HEALING AFTER THE HORROR

The case was over. Zack was not guilty. The psychiatrist was in jail. Brennan was safe.

Booth couldn't recall the last time he felt this exhausted. He and Brennan had spent the day visiting Zack at the asylum, promising to relook at the evidence of the murdered lobbyist. They had finished all of the paperwork for the case, and they were finally on their way home. He wasn't' sure if he'd rather sleep for a week for shower first. As he pointed the SUV towards the house, he kept his eyes on the road and was very quiet. His lack of conversation didn't go unnoticed by his passenger who kept herself quiet, but continually glanced at her husband

Finally, she could take no more. "Booth", ….. She received no response. Trying again, "Booth, is everything all right?"

"What?...What?" he asked turning briefly to look at her. "What did you say?"

Touching his arm lightly, she asked again, "I asked if you are you all right?"

"Why do you ask?"

Sighing, she cocked her head and stared at him. "Booth, you always talk while you are driving. You haven't said five words since we left. You are my husband and I know when something is bothering you."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired, I guess", he lied and he looked back toward the road.

Fully aware that he was not telling the truth, she decided to let him have his quiet time and try again later.

When they pulled into the garage, Brennan opened her door and was hopping out of the car. She turned to grab her bag and noticed Booth just sat staring straight ahead holding the keys in his hand.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"I will. Give me a minute, k?" he muttered.

"Okay. I'm going to check on the children."

Booth sat in the garage with his head on the steering wheel for a few minutes and then raising up, he took a deep breath and opened his door. When he walked into the house, it was also very quiet.

"Dad took the kids to the zoo this afternoon. He left a note. He said he still has the officer you left for protection with them and that he would keep them overnight so we could get some sleep.

Nodding, Booth headed to their bedroom. Brennen followed. She watched as he walked to the far side of the bed and sat down. Taking off his shoes, he felt the other side of the bed dip from her weight. She moved on her knees until she was right behind him and reached out to touch his shoulder. Immediately she could feel him tense.

Sitting behind him, she sighed and again asked, "What is wrong, Booth?"

Giving in, he barely whispered, "I thought this was it, Bones."

"I don't know what that means" , she replied softly.

She felt him shudder and he restated, "I thought I was going to have to come home and tell Christine that you were dead." Pausing for a minute, he added, "I was scared, Bones…. Really scared this time."

"I'm sorry, Booth. I know you were worried."

Turning to look at her, he swallowed hard and said, "Bones,… I really don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. YOU… are my life. I need you like I need oxygen. When you were missing and we thought Zack was the puppeteer….. "

Not knowing what to say, Bren simply wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. She kissed the side of his face and felt wetness on her lips. "I love you, Booth. You know I feel the same way about you, don't you?"

Feeling too emotional to speak, he only squeezed her back and nodded.

With tears escaping from her own eyes, she kissed the side of his face again and then continued down his jawline. He began to kiss her as well. After a moment, she reached up to loosen his tie and then began to unbutton his shirt. He followed suit and removed her blouse pushing the silky material down her long arms. When all their clothes lay on the floor, they spent the next few hours holding each other, caressing each other, and showing just what they meant to each other, helping one another to heal after the harrowing ordeal of the last few days.

Totally spent, they curled around each other and drifted into sleep.

Finally, the horror was over. Until the next time….


End file.
